


No Light

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied Sexual Content, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Jughead Jones, Sad Ending, Sad Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: The light disappeared when he did.He was left in the dark, alone.





	No Light

Life became bleak fast. Things moved past him quickly, everything kept going by, and it never stopped. He kept missing the things that were important, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Life didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore, not without him here, not without that touch that made him feel so much more than who he was. Life never worked out for him though, everything broke down at some point and nothing was going to work out in the long run.   
He hated thinking about it. Every morning he woke up, and for a moment the warmth of the blankets reminded him of the boy that brought him the warmth of his love. The boy that showed him what love was for the first time in forever. Nothing was the same after he meant the taller serpent. Life was brighter, he found worth in things, and everything was alright for what felt like the first time in forever. Life was beautiful and everything was making sense again, the world makes sense again. The boy brought life to his bleak eyes, the world didn’t hurt so much, he could see the light in the dark tunnel.   
Sweet Pea was Jughead’s life. 

Until he wasn’t anymore. 

The world was never kind to him, but the last month had been the worst of his life. Worse than the year he was in the system.   
June started out normal, the month was just starting, but school was ending. The finals were taking up most of Jug's time, but he still studied with Sweets whenever he got the chance. Studying was a variety of things, but it was very rarely studying. Cuddling took up most of their time, Sweet Pea just holding him, running his hand through his hair for as long as possible. There was sex, a lot of sex if he was being honest, but they never got sick of that either. It never changed much, it was loving, but they could still laugh at each other most of the time. It was normal, everything was normal and Juggie was in love. He was so in love and it made him lose his fucking mind every time he saw his wonderful boyfriend. Summer started, and they avoided doing anything specail, just laid around, watched movies, ate burgers, and had some more sex because why the fuck not? They were in love, and nothing was stopping them from showing each other that. It was amazing, it was actually amazing. Jughead was amazed. Not that anyone needed to know, ever, but Sweet Pea had made him scream more than once. The amount of pleasure his body could go through was mind blowing. Jughead had never experienced something like it before. It was amazing and it just blew his mind all the time. 

Jughead was so happy, everything was looking up, summer was starting, everything was making sense again. Jughead didn’t feel like dying anymore, he didn’t need a razor to make his body feel better. He didn’t need it, because he had Sweet Pea and he was more than enough.   
Sweet Pea was his world, his happiness, and he made things feel possible again. They had already started planning college out, because even though they weren’t going into college, it made them happy, it made them feel like their future was going to be there waiting for them by the end of senior year. It made them hopeful, and the world made fucking sense for once in his life. Jughead was so so happy, everything was okay now. 

His dad woke him up on the 22nd at 11:38PM. June was coming to an end, and the Fourth of July weekend was coming around, meaning him and Sweets were going to start packing soon. It was going to be so good, it was going to be freeing and give them a sense of what college will be like. He couldn’t wait, but all of the planning was making him so exhausted, so he was often falling asleep a lot earlier than usual.   
“Juggie, bub, wake up.” His dad’s voice was rough, thick with an emotion that he hadn’t heard since his mom left and his dad woke him up in the morning. It was a deep sadness. Jughead forced his eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness. 

 

“Dad.. what’s wrong. Everything okay?”   
His dad sighed, running a gentle hand through his hair, trying to coax him out of the deep sleep that he was in. The bed dipped and his father brushed a thumb across his cheek. Jughead rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking up at his dad. 

“Jug… I’ve...something happened earlier tonight. I just got a call from the hospital, Sweet Pea was in an accident, with his bike and some guy in a car. They… they tried really hard baby, but he just...they couldn’t do anything. They fought for a long time, but they couldn’t make him pull through. He didn’t make it bub.” 

Jughead didn’t know what to do other than look at the wall across from him, as if it could give him answers to something. An answer maybe? Was there an answer to this? No, no this is just some joke, a joke that Sweet Pea thought would be funny, but one that Jug would have to scold him for making in the end. It wasn’t funny. The love of his life was making a stupid joke and his dad was in on it like it was funny. Nothing about this was funny. This wasn’t funny. 

“No… it’s, that’s not funny dad, tell Sweet Pea to cut it out and start packing. I’m tired and I really just need to get some sleep before we get these packing things done…”

Jughead nearly laid back down, but his dad wrapped an arm around his lower back, one hadn cupping his chin, making their eyes meet. His dad had tears in his eyes, because this wasn’t fair at all. His son was finally happy, he was happy with himself, and he laughed and he smiled brightly now. There hadn’t been new cuts on his body in months, and the amount of days he couldn’t get out of bed get lower and lower. His boy was so happy, he was so happy and the world was being kind to his son now. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t right. Sweet Pea was a nice kid, but they didn’t always get along with each other. In the end, they both wanted Jug happy, and Sweets made him happy, made him so incredibly happy, so FP was okay with it. He was okay with the older boy sticking around and staying the night, as long as he didn’t hear anything sexual down the hallway. He was okay with it, it was okay, and his boy was so happy right now. He was so happy, but now nothing was going to be the same. Nothing was going to be the same and his boy was going to go backward now. 

“Jughead, bub you’ve gotta listen to me okay? I’m so sorry, but I’m not joking, I would never joke about this baby. Please, just listen to me okay, he’s gone. I’m sorry but he’s gone. Sweet Pea is dead.” 

Jughead shook his head, tears filling his eyes, threatening to slip down his cheeks. He kept shaking his head, waiting for something to change, for his boyfriend to hop out of the closet and give him a hug, kiss him senseless and say that he was so sorry for making him cry. He was waiting for him to come over with his things packed and an extra sweatshirt for Juggie to wear at night. He was waiting for the road trip, looking up at the stars, kissing his boyfriend until he’s breathless. It was a lie, he would be here soon, he would be here and Sweet Pea would take him on the road, and they would listen to music. Sweet Pea would kiss him breathless and make him cry out and moan in ways no one else could. Only Sweet Pea got to hear those soft whimpers and cries, and soon he would, because this was all fake. This was fake, they were lying, pranking him. It was just a joke.

“Stop it dad. This isn't funny. I mean it, don’t do this, don’t.” FP shook his head, pulling his son into a hug, bringing a hand to cup the back of his head and run fingers through his hair. “Do-don’t do this. Don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don't ...” He can’t breathe, he can’t do this. 

He can’t do this anymore, he can’t do this again. Not his love, not his life. Sweet Pea is dead. He’s dead and gone and he isn’t coming back, no one can bring him back and this isn’t okay. He can’t do this again, not again, it hurts too much, nothing is going to work out anymore. The world is over, his life is over, nothing is going to work. He’s gone, his life is gone the person that he loves the most is gone, it hurts to much and he’s gone. He’s gone forever and he’s never coming back. 

Sweet Pea is dead. 

Oh God, Sweets is dead. 

Tears came throughout the night over and over again. It hurt so fucking much, and the one person that could always comfort him was dead. 

His always was dead. 

Nothing made sense, the tears were soaking his dad’s shirt as he held him through the night. He laid him down and let him cry until he couldn’t breathe right anymore. Until, his dad had to help him through a panic attack and coax him out of the shock that he was going through. 

Nothing made sense. It wasn’t okay, he wasn’t ever going to be okay again. Jughead was never going to be held by Sweets again, the older boy was never going to kiss him again, he was never going to undress him with soft kisses and thrust into him whispering how much he loved him. Jughead was never going to feel that love again. He was never going to laugh with him again, shop with him again, bake with him again, he was never going to cuddle with him again. 

He was never going to love again because Sweet Pea is dead. The love of his life his dead. 

Jughead didn’t get out of bed for a week, only got up for the funeral and went back under the covers, only wearing what was Sweet Pea’s. Eating wasn’t important, neither was bathing, it got to the point where FP had to take him into the doctors and get him the nutrients that he needed in order to live. He didn’t want to live though. He wanted anything but to be in this world without Sweet Pea. New cuts found their way on to his body and the light that he found died off. 

The light died because Sweet Pea died.

**Author's Note:**

> Really angsty, sorry lol, I was being all sad and stuff when I wrote this, but I promise it will get better, I have other fics that don't include soft Sweet Pea dying, and I'm sorry this one did. FORGIVE ME.


End file.
